Secret Sister
by Shadowkiller786
Summary: What if Ian and Natalie had a sister they never knew about? This story is about when their sister appeared during a family dinner and told everyone that she needs their help in capturing Isabelle. Together they unveil may dark secrets.


**Hi! Tell me if you like this story.**

It was a family dinner. Amy and Dan sat in the front next to Ian and Natalie. Everyone was eating peacefully and happily. Suddenly, there was a groan and thud. The oak doors slammed open and revealed a girl with black wavy hair that reached her waist, big amber eyes (identical to Ian and Natalie's) and a narrow shape face. In contrast, there were two deadly looking swords handing at her sides, poison needles in her fingers, poison lipstick, two daggers strapped on her calves, five throwing knives on her waist and ten ninja stars covered with poison in her hair. "Who are you?" Ian asked coolly. She stared at him as if he were an alien. "I am you sister." She haughtily replied. "And your butler is so annoying. No, you can't go in. Master Ian will just shoot you down." She said imitating the butler. Dan chuckled beside Amy. The girl shot him a look. "Do you think this is funny?" she asked. Dan gulped his giggles and tried to look serious. Ian simply leaned back in his chair, put his napkin down and scanned the little girl. "How old are you?" he asked. "10." She replied. "Name?" Natalie inquired. "Rose." She answered. "Well Rose, if you are my sister, then you should know the answer to this question." Ian said, "Who is my mother and what made her abandon us and go to jail?" Rose tapped her foot and thought for a bit. "I know our mom is Isabelle Kabra and you went searching for the 39 clues. Also, when you lost, she got mad and shot Natalie in the foot so she went to jail when you guys bailed on her and told the police everything she did wrong. But, there is something I came here for. Isabelle escaped and now the FBI wants you to help me find her. Then, you can ask her about me, okay?" she replied with a questioning look in her eyes and a slight tilt of her head. Ian shook his head. "I already know you are my sister. Only Isabelle tilts her head like that and has that questioning look. But, why should we help you with capturing Isabelle?" Ian questioned. "Don't be such a pussy cat." Dan said to Ian. "Amy and I are in." "We are?" Amy squeaked. Dan nodded and stood up. "Count us in." Hamilton said standing up for his family. Sidney and the twins, along with Alistair Oh, nodded their head in agreement. "Fine then, we're in too." Natalie said sneaking a look at Ian. He nodded in agreement. Rose gave a small sigh of relief. "I know where she's headed to." Rose told the whole family. "She is going to Paris where some of her friends are." Rose said strongly. "Good. About time I got new clothes." Natalie sighed checking her nails. Everyone knew she was nervous about meeting Isabelle. "Let's go." Ian said standing up from his chair. Everyone did the same and scrambled around, packing clothes, finding suitcases, getting more clothes. Rose just stood there. Waiting. "Aren't you going to pack?" asked Amy. "I already did. My assistants did it for me. All I need is some clothes, toothbrush, comb, and my weapons." She answered. "We're ready." Dan said checking on everyone. "Natalie, do you really need ten suitcases?" asked Dan looking at her bags. Natalie haughtily replied, "Yes, yes I do." Dan sighed and so did everyone else. Rose stifled a giggle and said, "Come on. The FBI is waiting outside." They marched out of the giant mansion and saw a limo outside waiting. As the suitcases were loaded in the car, an agent stood up. "Agent Rose, standing attention for orders." He said in a gruffly voice. Rose nodded and said, "Tell HQ that we're are coming and that the plan worked well." He nodded and took out a walkie-talkie and shouted into it in a different language. "French." Ian whispered to Amy. "You are absolutely correct. Mind you that you start working on your French." Rose scolded everyone like a mother. Dan giggled and whispered to Amy, "She's worse then you." Amy glared at him and bonked him at the back of his head. Amy thought she could see the little girl smile and turned away. As everyone climbed in the limo, the agent returned with news. "HQ was attacked when you were gone. Everything is still there but, whoever attacked the HQ left you a note." Rose looked pale and clammy. "I think I know who did it." She whispered. We all looked at each other not wanting to know who did it although we already knew. "Isabelle has gone too far with this." Rose declared. We all nodded our heads.

_In the meeting room with the boss of HQ._

"So, you must go after Isabelle and stop her before she does something even worse. This attack on the HQ was a little step in her plan. She might destroy the world next." The Boss said. Rose looked at the big bunch seriously. "I want to get Isabelle for keeping me trapped in a closet and only taking me out to train me. That woman needs to be caught again before anything happens." She said. We all nodded our heads in agreement. "Have you noticed that we do the nodding and you do the talking?" asked Dan. "Yes and that is so unlike Natalie. I thought she would talk more during the ride." Rose replied looking at her older brother and sister. We all laughed, except Natalie.

**Please read ****Moonlight**** (coming soon) to read what happens. Thanks!**


End file.
